Life Goes On
Life Goes On is the opening song of GranSazers and is sung by U-ya Asaoka (also known as Asaoka Yuuya). Overview This song was written and sung by U-ya Asaoka (also known as Asaoka Yuuya). It was composed by Eddy Blues, and was arranged by Kōichi Sawazaki. Label: Tokuma Japan Communications Co., Ltd. Lyrics 'English Transliteration or Romanji' Nani ka ni tsunagareta EVERYDAY Kawari-tsuzukeru sekai no naka de Umareta tribe no imi shittara Matte 'ru dake ja dame na ki ga shita I BELIEVE IN MYSELF..... YES! Makerarenai n' da Mada hashireru nara LIFE GOES ON Mou ichido yume wo tsukamitai yo Kokoro no doko ka sakende 'ru MY SOUL Ikusenman no SHINING STAR dare yori kagayaite Boku no naka no JUSTICE sagasou Ashita e Guranseizā Kudaranai joushiki no nami torawarete Boku wa dare ka wo mamoreru darou ka Hontou no yuuki sukoshi shitta yo "Akogare dake ja nani mo kawaranai" DO YOU BELIEVE IN YOURSELF...,, NOW! Ushinatta naraba mata tsukureba ii sa LIFE GOES ON Akiramete dou ka tomaranaide Kokoro wa itsu datte jiyuu na hazu darou? Mugendai no aijou kimi wo mamoru tame sa Ikiru koto wa FIGHTING kizuita..... Kakayake! Guranseizā LIFE GOES ON Mou ichido yume wo tsukamitai yo Kokoro no doko ka sakende 'ru my soul Ikusenman no SHINING STAR dare yori kagayaite Boku no naka no JUSTICE sagasou Ashita e Guranseizā 'English Translation' The world is always changing Yet there is always something the days seem to hold onto When I knew what the tribe I was born to stood for I sensed that I cannot just stand here and wait I believe in myself..... Yes! So long as I can still run, nothing will bring me down Life goes on I will reach out to my dreams once more Somewhere in my heart my soul is screaming The countless stars shine more than anyone else I shall find the Justice in me To the future GranSazers Trapped within the trivialities of common sense I wonder who I am protecting I've now learned a little about true courage "Desire alone changes nothing" Do you believe in yourself...,, now! If you lose it, just build it again Life goes on don’t give up and stop Our mind, our heart will always be free, remember? My boundless love will be there to protect you I've come to realize that to live is to fight..... Shine! GranSazers Life goes on I will reach out to my dreams once more Somewhere in my heart my soul is screaming The countless stars shine more than anyone else I shall find the Justice in me To the future, GranSazers 'Television Version (English Transliteration or Romanji)' Nani ka ni tsunagareta EVERYDAY Kawari-tsuzukeru sekai no naka de Umareta tribe no imi shittara Matte 'ru dake ja dame na ki ga shita I BELIEVE IN MYSELF..... YES! Makerarenai n' da Mada hashireru nara LIFE GOES ON Mou ichido yume wo tsukamitai yo Kokoro no doko ka sakende 'ru MY SOUL Ikusenman no SHINING STAR dare yori kagayaite Boku no naka no JUSTICE sagasou Ashita e Guranseizā